


Ревность

by Luna_Phreak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Jealous Rod, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 13:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6155125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Phreak/pseuds/Luna_Phreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Род ненавидел Кенни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ревность

Род ненавидел Кенни.

И эта ненависть очерняла его, как и то бесконечное множество грехов, что впустил в свое сердце по малодушию. Или же из отчаяния – он сам еще не мог честно признаться себе, в чем его истинная ошибка.

В Кенни было отвратительно все: небрежная походка, ленивая речь, презрительный взгляд из-под полей идиотской шляпы, нестриженые волосы и вечно измазанный запекшейся кровью плащ, который, как и шляпу, Кенни практически никогда не снимал, будь он на улице или в помещении, дома, в храме – неважно. Но эта его привычка раздражала чуть меньше, чем то, как Кенни на заседании Совета полюбливал закидывать ноги на стол, и с измазанных грязью ботинок отваливались куски земли на отчеты.

И Род мог бы закрыть на это глаза, если бы Кенни не жил с ним и Ури в одном доме, не присоединялся к ним периодически за завтраком, обедом и ужином, съедая в разы больше, чем братья Рейсс вместе взятые. В свободное от поручений время, Кенни пребывал на кухне, болтая со служанкой Терезой, и если бы та не была практически ровесницей покойной матушки Рейсс, то Род бы подумал, что Аккерман приударил за ней. Но нервировало не это, а само присутствие врага на кухне, где он мог запросто подсыпать яд в еду, пока Тереза не видит, или более того: подговорить служанку сделать это самой. А она бы охотно согласилась, и Род это знал точно, поскольку любезность и открытость, присущая младшему брату, была чужда ему, и порой он обращался с Терезой несколько более грубо, чем она заслуживала.

Но никакие уговоры или аргументы не могли убедить Ури прогнать Кенни из дома.

И уже прошло много времени с тех пор, как причиной этого перестала быть жалость или чувство вины, или даже полезность умений Кенни, с которыми даже Роду пришлось смириться. И все же, он ждал подвоха с минуты на минуту, но за все годы, что Ури был жив, Кенни его ни разу не подвел. И это была еще одна причина, по которой Род его ненавидел.

Кенни оправдывал свое присутствие в их доме четким исполнением приказов и преданностью. Отчасти, царящий в городе внутри Стен покой был и его заслугой: твердая рука Кенни не знала пощады. Стирая с лица земли отступников, он снимал с плеч Ури тяжесть ответственности за чужие смерти.

Но эта преданность к Роду не имела никакого отношения: его ненависть была взаимной, и он долгое время не мог избавиться от гнетущего страха за свою жизнь, когда ночь укрывала его тишиной пропитанной тревогой. Не покидающее предчувствие скорой смерти, хоть и ложное, заставляло колени трястись как у какого-нибудь ребенка перед вымышленным чудовищем, что высокой темной фигурой беззвучно проскользнет через приоткрытую дверь и полоснет острым ножом по горлу, да так быстро, что Род и пикнуть не успеет.

К счастью ли, презрение Кенни ограничивалось равнодушием, которым он открыто давал знать, что Род в его представлении не важнее, чем дохлая крыса, застрявшая в щели между досок на чердаке оттого, что была слишком жирной.

Род Рейс всегда стремился к тому, чтобы жить праведно, достойно тому, как полагается члену его семьи. Он свято верил в миссию Рейссов в этом мире и был готов сделать все, что потребуется, чтобы сохранить их кровь до скончания веков. Конечно, так было не всегда. Род старался об этом забыть, но изредка всплывали в голове мечты его юности и тот страх, что сковывал перед предчувствием скоро конца мира.

Это казалось более чем очевидным: стены это не все, и происходящее из поколения в поколение в их семье – неправильно. У отца была бескрайняя сила, способная освободить человечество и вернуть принадлежащие ему земли, но он не делал этого. Почему – объяснять отказывался, и был глух к мольбам своих сыновей.

Братья Рейсс поклялись друг другу все изменить, как только сила отца передастся одному из них. Но было нечто, что оказалось сильнее всяких надежд и всякой мечты: простая правда. Отец как-то говорил, что истина не нужна никому, когда есть вера, и если она достаточно крепкая, то может стать реальностью независимо от настоящего положения вещей. Не зная ничего, верить гораздо проще, и это питает дух и успокаивает сердце.

Вера – это простая задача, которую может исполнить всякий, кто жаждет покоя. Знание – тяжелая ноша, взять на себя которую способен не каждый.

Поэтому Роду оставалось только верить, что истина, которая открылась его брату, действительно стоила того, чтобы оставить человечество в каменной клетке.

Ури был достаточно силен духом, чтобы не сойти с ума, и достаточно благоразумным, чтобы сохранить правду в секрете, хотя Род видел и понимал, как тому порой тяжело держать сердце взаперти от всего мира, будто собственную душу заключили в стены. И он стал дальше от всего мира, от семьи, и от Рода в том числе. Поглотив спинномозговую жидкость из тела отца, в которой хранилась Сила Первого Правителя, Ури также принял в себя целую галактику, и приобретенная власть превосходила любые мыслимые человечеством пределы. Король – бесполезное слово, имеющее смысл лишь в мире, где людьми правят писаные законы, бумаги. Он – Бог. Так что он должен справиться.

Род был готов всегда быть рядом, если брату станет по-человечески одиноко, если его начнут одолевать кошмары или остатки тех сомнений, которые были грезами в юности. Он не был так храбр и силен, как Ури, но он бы никогда не отказал в руки помощи, когда она ему понадобится. Но Ури предпочитал переносить все в одиночку.

Первое время закрывался в комнате, позже взял в привычку блуждать по имениям Рейсс в самых дальних его уголках, упирающихся в кажущиеся бескрайние реки и хвойные леса, но никогда не выходил за ограду, добровольно запирая себя в воображаемую клетку. Будто это может как-то искупить его собственные грехи. Еще Ури ограничивал себя в еде и общении, предпочитая тихое времяпровождение у небольшого озера недалеко от соснового леса, что острыми верхушками уходил, как казалось, в бесконечную даль. Род же любил вкусно покушать и после дел отправиться в город, развлечься.

Сначала это было попыткой избавиться от собственных кошмаров и гнетущей тишины и могильного холода, исходящего от собственного брата. Потом это стало необходимостью, зависимостью. Еда, выпивка – это помогало, но не всегда, и стал уходить чаще, дольше, оставляя Ури одного в целом каменном замке со своими кошмарами и внутренними демонами наедине. От женщин исходило тепло и любовь, или по крайне мере ее подобие, но и этими иллюзиями Роду хотелось кутаться как в шерстяное одеяло зимним вечером, утопая в пьянящей эйфории пряного вкуса женской ласки. И какое-то время его мучила совесть, потому что все эти удовольствия для Ури были под запретом: он был обязан хранить свою жизнь и память, вместе с данной ему силой, что перейдет к потомкам. И Род стыдливо радовался, что участь хранителя досталась не ему.

Ури всегда был очень ласковым – таким уж вырастила матушка, одаряя младшего сына бескрайней заботой. Именно она приучила его вечно обниматься и всячески проявлять свою любовь. Но после смерти госпожи Рейсс Ури некому было отдавать весь тот вагон эмоций, что в нем накапливался, поскольку ни Род, ни отец не были склонны к подобному: уж если и делиться с кем-то нежностью, то лишь с любимой женщиной. И любые его попытки приластиться к брату пресекались – а Род и представить не мог, как сильно это могло ранить.

Поэтому, как он вскоре понял, Ури пытался восполнить этот недостаток эмоций с Кенни: то пальцами пробежится по чужой руке, то ладонь приложит к спине меж лопаток. Род старался не обращать на это внимания, зная о странных привычках брата, но когда Кенни начал отвечать этим жестам, внутри что-то напряглось, и было невозможно усмирить то мерзкое чувство, что заполняло его, когда этот грязный преступник прикасался к его брату. Большая костлявая рука ложилась на маленькое плечо, собственнически сжимая его, когтистые пальцы перебирали пряди светлых волос, на что Ури всегда прижимался затылком к чужой ладони, подставляя единственное уязвимое место во всем теле к руке, что в два счета может его убить.

Свинцовый взгляд Кенни с укором сверлил затылок, когда Род оседлал своего рыжего коня, готовясь в очередной вечер к отбытию в город.

– Опять съебываешь? – произнес Кенни, растягивая слова.

– А что ты предлагаешь мне делать? – Род едва оглянулся через плечо, не желая показывать частичное смущение. Кенни бы не стал по собственной инициативе идти за ним и спрашивать подобное, наверняка Ури намекнул, и от осознания этого становилось только паршивей. – Остаться здесь и нянькаться с ним?

– А, и правда, – Кенни издал короткий смешок. – От тебя все равно никакой пользы. Только и можешь, что совать свою жирную башку бабам между ног, верно?

Род оробел, но виду не подал, пнул лошадь, и та скакнула вперед, исчезая в темноте прохладной ночи. Он старался выкинуть из головы сказанное Кенни между строк: он бесполезен, как правитель, как мужчина, и как брат. Он старался погрузиться вновь в свой мир, где не существует никаких титанов и прочих забот, где нет тех пар холодных глаз, что преследуют его: одни как лед, другие – как сталь.

Но алкоголь не дал ему забыться, дым табака не укрыл теплым туманом и мягкие касания прекрасных рук не утешили. Ощущение того, что он ведет себя как ублюдок, не покинуло его, и Род гораздо раньше обычного вернулся к своей лошади, поскакал домой.

Глубокая ночь окатила город гробовой тишиной, а редкие горящие на улицах факелы были подобны призракам остатков собственной совести. Род подумал, что стоит поговорить с Ури, извиниться, попытаться наладить отношения, может, даже предложить Кенни перемирие. Все-таки, он, возможно, полезен не только как головорез, но и как обычный человек, честность которого приводит чужие мысли в порядок.

Каменные стены замка отдавали приятной прохладой, от которой остатки хмеля улетучивались. Род взбодрился, поправил одежду и короткие черные волосы, промокшие от пота. Жутко хотелось воды, но Тереза наверняка уже спит, так что придется заняться этим самостоятельно. Прихватив пару светящихся камней из коридора, Род направился на кухню, звонко топая ботинками о каменную плиту. Ярко-голубое свечение ослепляло от такой близости к глазам, но деваться некуда: слишком темно, чтобы обойтись без камня, тем более Род и без того сейчас плохо ориентировался, блуждая по коридорам, знакомых с детства.

К его удивлению, дверь в кухню была приоткрытой, и слабое мерцание выходило наружу, изредка преломляясь чужой тенью. Без задней мысли Род продолжил путь, слыша за стенкой тихие шорохи, и остановился, только переступив порог, сжимая в кулаке ярко-голубой камень, свет которого только прояснил картину, открывшуюся перед глазами.

Это было так странно, что Род не сразу понял, что происходит, хотя с другой стороны, все как раз становилось на свои места.

Разница в росте между Ури и Кенни была настолько большой, что первому пришлось бы вставать на цыпочки, чтобы дотянуться только до кадыка второго. Но Кенни сам наклонился, чтобы Ури мог целовать его, вцепившись пальцами в его рубашку. Прячась в тени, он спиной задевал разделочный стол с пустыми чашками из-под чая, аромат мяты которого все еще угадывалось в воздухе.

Ярость подступала к горлу, норовя сорваться в крик, но Род не знал, как именно ему следует реагировать, что именно ему следует предпринять в этой ситуации. Что бы он ни сделал, любое его действие против этих двоих кончится тем, что сам окажется на полу, и хорошо, если живым. Поэтому он попятился, стараясь не быть замеченным, скрылся в тени, чувствуя, как подкашиваются ноги и пот стекает за воротник.

Род ненавидел Кенни за все. За то, что он существует, что он ворвался в их семью, за то, что его образ запечатлен навеки в памяти Рейссов, и зато, что он совершенно бессилен перед ним. У него только однажды была возможность уничтожить Кенни: когда Ури держал его в своем титаньем кулаке, в день их первой встречи. Тогда Род мог бы с одного выстрела снести ему башку с дробовика, и все было бы замечательно. Но Ури… Ури простил ему жизнь по своей странной прихоти, и еще пройдут годы, многие годы, пока Кенни не исчезнет из этого мира.

А до тех пор Роду только и остается терпеть. Терпеть и ненавидеть, пока ненависть не поглотит его душу целиком, и не сотрет в пыль любые остатки человечности.


End file.
